Our goal is the development of a battery of psychophysiological and behavioral tests sensitive to the effects of both acute and chronic alcohol consumption on brain functioning. We are presently applying a battery of averaged EEG tests to assess their sensitivity to acute alcohol doses with normal subjects. If these tests prove apropriate, we will apply them to alcoholic patients and matched controls. The tests include a passive contingent negative variation test, a self vs. machine stimulation test and a stimulus intensity modulation test. A battery of theoretically-based behavioral tests will be administered to alcoholic patients and matched controls. Included in this battery are the Sternberg memory scanning task and a mental rotation task designed to measure deficits in non-verbal, spatial abilities resulting from alcoholism.